


a christmas promise

by whatareuanacorn



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas Time, Christmas one shot, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Josh is Sad, M/M, but still cute, idk - Freeform, its kinda boring, joshler one shot, just pure cuteness tbh, skeleboyfriends, tyler wants to make him happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareuanacorn/pseuds/whatareuanacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Baby?' A voice asks groggily and Josh rushes to dry his eyes,<br/>'Tyler, baby boy, what are you doing up?' He asks, smiling at the younger,<br/>'I woke up and heard something downstairs, and I guess it was you. Are you okay? Have you been crying?' Tyler asks, walking over as he rubs at his eyes, Josh tilts his head, smiling softly at his boyfriend before stretching an arm out and grabbing Tyler's hand, pulling the younger into his side,<br/>'Look, it's snowing.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	a christmas promise

Josh sighs softly to himself as he watches to tiny silhouettes the snow creates in the amber glow of the street lights.  
It's 12:34am on the 25th of December and he's sat on the windowsill in the lounge of his and his boyfriends house.

It's one of his favourite spaces.   
They have a large window overlooking their front garden and the street ahead with a windowsill that is only a couple of feet off the ground, and has enough room for at least three people to sit on.

It's half an hour into Christmas and he can't sleep.   
Tyler is tucked up in bed, fast asleep last Josh checked, completely unaware that his boyfriend is curled up on the windowsill downstairs, watching the snow fall.

It's been like this a lot recently, Josh just can't seem to fall asleep, even after him and Tyler have cuddled for a while after saying goodnight, even after he listens to Tyler's gentle, rhythmic breathing, even after running his fingers through his sleeping boyfriends hair, he just can't sleep.

Josh sighs again, tucking his knees up under his chin and watching the quiet world outside.

He doesn't know when the tears start falling, but he doesn't make an attempt to wipe them away when one hits his hand.

He doesn't know why he's been feeling like this recently, feeling so _rough_ , he just _has_ and it's beginning to get the better of him.

He hasn't told Tyler.

You see, Tyler's the type of person that will do anything for the ones he loves, even of it puts him at risk, and Josh knows Tyler would do absolutely anything for him, and he knows how upset Tyler gets when Josh doesn't tell the younger something is wrong.

Josh can't help the sob that escapes his lips as he thinks about Tyler.

His Tyler, his beautiful, sweet, caring Tyler. He has no idea how he got that boy as his own.

He's been dating Tyler for almost 4 years now, and he couldn't ask for a better man to have by his side everyday, he is always thankful for Tyler.

He just wishes he could tell him what's going on in his head.

 

'Baby?' A voice asks groggily and Josh rushes to dry his eyes,

'Tyler, baby boy, what are you doing up?' He asks, smiling at the younger,

'I woke up and heard something downstairs, and I guess it was you. Are you okay? Have you been crying?' Tyler asks, walking over as he rubs at his eyes, Josh tilts his head, smiling softly at his boyfriend before stretching an arm out and grabbing Tyler's hand, pulling the younger into his side,

'Look, it's snowing.' Josh whispers, putting his other hand up against the glass of the window, looking out of it to avoid Tyler's eyes,

'Don't change the subject. Why are you down here at... I don't even know what time it is.' Tyler sighs, hooking a finger under Josh's chin and lifting and turning the elders head so he's looking at him,

'It's nearly one.' Josh mumbles, pushing Tyler's hand away and looking back out the window,

'Oh. Merry Christmas.' Tyler whispers, leaning down and kissing Josh's temple softly,

'Thanks. You too.'

'Want to tell me what's wrong?' The younger asks quietly, moving out of Josh's grip and sitting opposite him on the windowsill.

'It's not important.' Josh sighs, wrapping his arms around his knees and drawing them closer to his chest before resting his chin on his forearm and staring out the window,

'Of course it is.' Tyler whispers, reaching out and pushing Josh's disheveled red hair out of his face an to one side, 'you're one of the most important things to me and your thoughts and emotions are always important.' He continues, looking at Josh with sad eyes,

'I don't want to talk about it, Tyler. Christmas morning is barely the time to talk about it.' Josh mutters,

'Babe, when it comes to you, there's always a time.' Tyler smiles softly,

'Ty, just go back to bed. I'll be up soon, I just need a little bit of alone time.' Josh says, not meeting his boyfriend's eyes.

The younger sighs and get's up, leaving Josh sat on the windowsill.

Josh takes a shakey breath as tears start rolling down his cheeks again.

He knows he told Tyler to go, but he didn't expect him to actually leave.

Has Tyler finally given up on him? Normally, he would stay with Josh, comforting until he was okay again.

He would never normally leave.

Josh muffles his sobs in his sleeve, hiding his face as he cries, trying to be as quiet as possible.

 

Meanwhile, Tyler is in the kitchen making two mugs of hot chocolate.

He can hear Josh crying in the lounge and he swears he hears his heart shatter.

He needs to know what's going on with his boyfriend.

Josh gasps for breath as he scrubs at his face with shaking hands, not really getting rid of the tears, but instead just spreading them over his flushed face.

He feels like he's suffocating.

He felt bad earlier, but now he feels ten hundred times worse.

He never meant to annoy Tyler.

He didn't really want him to go.

He's messed up big time.

 

It's a few minutes later when Tyler comes back into the lounge, he walks over to Josh quietly with a mug in each hand and a blanket thrown over his arm.

He sets the mugs down in front of Josh before wrapping the blanket around his shoulders,

'Ty, I'm sorry.' Josh sobs and Tyler sighs softly,

'baby, shh, it's okay.' He whispers, kneeling on the floor next to Josh and pawing at his boyfriends leg gently, encouraging him to sit indian style, which he does, so Tyler can rest his head on the elder's thigh, 

'I'm here, Joshy, look at me, babe, you're okay.' He whispers, reaching up and putting his hand on the waist band of Josh's pyjama bottoms, his hand underneath the elders t-shirt as he thumbs at his hip lightly, 'can you please tell me why you've been crying?' 

'I just feel so useless, Ty. Recently I've just been feeling awful and I just don't even know what to do.' 

'Why didn't you tell me, angel?' 

'Didn't want to worry you.' 

'You worry me more by not telling me, babe.' Tyler sighs, watching as Josh picks up one of the mugs and starts sipping on the hot chocolate, 

'I've been feeling very stressed, like, more so than I normally am at christmas time. I've also been struggling to sleep, I haven't really had a proper nights sleep in a good week and a half. I just feel... homesick? Even though this is my home-  _you_ are my home, I just feel like I'm missing something.' Josh explains quietly, looking out the window, watching the snow build up on the path, illuminated by the dull orange light shining down on it, 

'You could have told me this, babe, you know that. I would have tried to help straight away. I think it's the time of year, baby. You get like this a lot around christmas time. Seasonal depression or whatever they call it.' 

'Something like that, I guess.' Josh mutters, 

'Come sit on the couch, babe. Let's cuddle.' Tyler smiles softly, standing up and stretching before he picks up his mug and goes and places it on the coffee table. He walks over to the electric fire and turns it on, smiling when the black coal like stones start to glow red. 

He turns around to find Josh sat on the couch, waiting for him. 

'You're really cute at one in the morning, by the way.' Josh chuckles and Tyler laughs, 

'Thanks, love. You're always cute.' Tyler smiles before walking over to the christmas tree and picking up a small box, wrapped in dark green paper with a red ribbon tied around it. 'Here, I want you to open this now.' He smiles, moving over to the couch and sitting down next to Josh, waiting until Josh has thrown the blanket over his lap before he hands Josh the present, 'if this were a film, that's probably be an engagement ring, but luckily it's not as cliche as that.' He adds with a chuckle and Josh smiles, leaning forward and putting his mug down on the coffee table next to Tyler's before sitting back and nestling himself into his boyfriends side.

Tyler smiles and wraps an arm around Josh's shoulders, watching as the elder starts to untie the ribbon.

Josh tears into the paper, pulling it off and dropping it onto the floor before he opens the small black box in his hand.

He gasps at the simple silver band inside. 

Tyler smiles and kisses's his boyfriends hair lightly.

'It's a promise ring. My promise to you that I will always love you, always care for you and always be here for you.' Tyler whispers against Josh's hair as the elder pulls the ring out and puts it on his right hand ring finger, 

'Thank you so much, this is so wonderful.' He whispers in awe, staring at his own hand, 

'You're welcome, angel. Merry christmas.' 

'I love you. Merry christmas.' Josh whispers, tilting his head up and kissing Tyler gently on the lips. 

'Don't come down here to cry anymore, okay? Wake me up and cuddle me.' 

'Okay. Sorry for freaking out a little bit.' Josh chuckles, 

'Don't be sorry. You're allowed to have bad moments.' 

'I love you so much. Thank you for everything.'

'Always, sweetheart. I love you too.' 

 

The two fall asleep that night curled up together on the sofa, their hot chocolates long forgotten and growing cold on the coffee table as the snow continues to fall outside.

Winter may be difficult for Josh, but he knows Tyler will always be there for him.

It's a _promise._  

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas frens. If christmas is hard for you like it is for me, you're not alone, okay? I know what it's like to have to suffer through the holidays, but don't worry, it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay.  
> PSA christmas is fab for some people, but for some people, it really sucks, be mindful of that. A kitchen sink to you, is not a kitchen sink to me.
> 
> stay alive |-/


End file.
